Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Scourge= |-|Super Scourge= Summary Scourge the Hedgehog (formerly known as Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic) was an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. Unlike Sonic, Scourge mistreated others, was selfish and greedy, and had a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic Prime, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Shortly thereafter, Scourge's methods changed as well: from small time hoodlum and mercenary to a villain determined to carve out his own path and completely distinguish himself from Sonic. For most of his criminal career, he led the Suppression Squad-previously known as the Anti Freedom Fighters-before becoming the leader of the Destructix. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A Name: Scourge the Hedgehog, originally Anti Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Homing Attack, Spin Dash, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Chaos Powers, Teleportation (Via Chaos Control) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Flight, Invulnerability (In the form of Intangibility) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Shadow and Sonic, then easily took out all of his friends) | Multiverse level+ (His Super Form should be comparable to Sonic's which fought Enerjak and annihilated a zone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily matched Sonic) | Immeasurable (Should be equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: ''' At least '''Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level (Quickly recovered from a kick from Sonic) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Anarchy Beryls Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Overconfident, Anarchy Beryls weaken him incredibly after Super Mode fades away. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Homing Attack:' Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. *'Spin Dash:' Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds (When in Super Mode, Scourge claims that he can even bust a single planet with one Spin Dash). *'Super Mode:' Using the Anarchy Beryls (Anti-Chaos Emeralds), Scourge can go into Super Form and his speed and strength drastically increases. He was even able to repel an assault from the Strongest Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad. Key: Base | Super Form Gallery File:Scourge_The_Hedgehog2.png File:Scourge2.png File:MwIbaMM.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (Note: This was Buu Saga SSJ2 Goku and Base Scourge. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Archie Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2